Na pontinha dos pés
by Cherry Kim
Summary: Sasuke não imaginava figura mais perfeita do que o bailar do cisne perolado, na pontinha dos pés, com sapatilhas iluminadas e um coração de vidro. REVISADO
1. Capítulo um: Considerações iniciais

**Na pontinha dos pés**

"Sasuke não imaginava figura mais perfeita do que o bailar do cisne perolado, na pontinha dos pés, com sapatilhas iluminadas e um coração de vidro."

**Capítulo um**

**Considerações Iniciais **

Sasuke Uchiha sentou-se a beira da praia, sentindo-se normalmente vazio. Naquele fim de tarde, estava vestido de preto, com seu cabelo um pouco maior do que de costume, olhos tão enigmáticos quanto ao próprio ser, e a costumeira barba por fazer. Parecia o de sempre: reservado e elegante. Ele era um administrador bem sucedido de vinte e oito anos de idade.

Enquanto olhava o movimento das ondas, não deixava de pensar o quanto poderia ficar apreciando aquela sintonia e calmaria que o mar possuía. Ele admirava aquilo, desde sempre. Era sua descrição para a primeira forma de amar. Admiração.

Desviando o pensamento das ondas, voltou atenção para um casal de namorados sentados um pouco mais distante dele. Eles tiravam fotos e sorriam. O pôr-do-sol realmente era um ótimo momento para fotos apaixonadas. Lembrou-se de que sua filha amava o pôr-do-sol visto daquele lugar da praia de São Francisco, na Califórnia. Desejou que ela estivesse ali com ele, para deleitar-se pela ultima vez por um longo período daquele mar, daquele lugar.

Mia, sua filha, tinha apenas cinco anos. Não entendia ao certo os motivos de ter de ficar longe de sua mãe, ter de morar com ele em outro país. Mas, Sasuke nada podia fazer para explicar para Mia o porquê de estar se mudando da maravilhosa Califórnia dos EUA para o Canadá sem sua mãe.

O fato era que o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura havia acabado há muito tempo, simplesmente porque nunca foi um casal de verdade. Os sonhos eram diferentes, assim como as escolhas, gostos, conversas, tudo.

Sakura e Sasuke nunca tiveram um relacionamento de amor, sempre fora de respeito, pois, nenhum dos dois sabia o que era amar. Eles apenas se saciavam como homem e mulher. No que resultou no nascimento da pequena Mia, que era a única razão de continuarem casados por tanto tempo. Porém, dessa vez Sakura dizia ter encontrado um verdadeiro sentido, amor e caminho.

E de jeito nenhum Sasuke se sentiu rejeitado ou enciumado com o fim do casamento, ele estava aliviado, e apenas desejou uma boa sorte mentalmente. Porque sinceramente era o que ele desejava a mulher que por anos dividiu a mesma casa, e querendo ou não o apoiava.

A partida de Sasuke para o Canadá não tinha relação ao término do casamento. Somente foi coincidência do destino a proposta da empresa que trabalhava ser firmada logo no fim do matrimônio. A empresa ofereceu o dobro do seu salário para investimentos na sétima unidade que ficava em Montreal, no Canadá. Então, ele simplesmente não pode recusar.

Tudo estava definitivamente indo bem, ele estava com uma nova proposta de emprego e enfim separado. Mas, Sakura também estava com novos negócios profissionais e a sua era bem mais improvável que a dele. Pois, sendo uma médica renomada, teria sido convocada pelos superiores do governo dos EUA a participar de uma ação voluntária para a população africana, prestando serviços e cuidados médicos àquele povoado que sofre tanto com doenças.

Ela não tinha escolha, teria de ir para a África, era seu dever. Mas, Mia não podia. Então, Sakura apenas decretou que Mia ficasse com Sasuke nesse período.

O que o deixou internamente intrigado. Amava Mia. Ela era o que ele intitulava de segundo significado do amor. O carinho.

Por Mia ele faria qualquer coisa, morreria se precisasse. E apesar de não demonstrar este sentimento, nem ao menos parecer se importar ou gostar, ele sabia o quanto o amor de pai era poderoso.

O grande problema é que sempre Sakura esteve ali, nos exatos cinco anos de vida de Mia. Sempre. Mesmo que com o passar dos anos Sasuke tenha deixado o lado rude e atroz, ele ainda era muito superficial e indiferente na maioria das vezes. A ideia de cuidar dela sozinho o assustava, mas ele não demonstrava, é claro. Não ele. Nunca ele. Ele ainda era Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Montreal é definida por ser uma das maiores regiões francófonas do mundo depois de Paris. E mesmo com muitas dificuldades para entender a linguagem mais utilizada na cidade, Sasuke e Mia já estavam bem acomodados três semanas depois.<p>

A empresa deixou tudo organizado para sua chegada. Escolheram uma pequena casa mobiliada num bairro, perto do imenso parque Mont Royal, e também perto de onde Sasuke trabalhava das sete às três da tarde.

A secretária pessoal de seu chefe havia indicado duas escolas pequenas que ficavam no mesmo bairro para Mia. Sasuke apenas aceitou a que ficava mais próximo e a que a língua fosse inglesa. Ela ficava a manhã toda lá, e à tarde, Mia era buscada por uma das empregadas da empresa e ficava na sala de Sasuke.

O Uchiha que nada sabia cozinhar além de instantâneos, nessas três semanas havia se habituado muito rápido ao caminho de um restaurante na esquina de sua rua. E comia lá todos os dias.

Mia nesses dias sempre perguntava por Sakura, e se dizia chateada por não ter nenhum amiguinho para brincar e que na sua escola todos falavam complicado.

- Venha cá. – disse Sasuke seco, pegando Mia no colo na volta dos dois do restaurante de esquina, já que a garotinha não queria sair da varanda da casa, ouvindo a conversa em francês de alguns canadenses. Colocou-a no sofá e buscou dois copos de leite. – Beba.

- Papai... o senhor sabia que na minha nova escola tem uma garota que fica na ponta dos pés?

Sasuke ficou calado. Ele definitivamente não tinha jeito com crianças. Apenas sentou ao lado de Mia, e bebericou do leite, ligando a televisão, que não era no seu idioma.

- Papai... quando vamos passear pelo parque que eu vi quando chegamos?

A mulher que falava sem parar na televisão e apontava para um mapa, provavelmente deveria ter saído de um museu, de tão velha que aparentava. Mas, Sasuke não entendia nada do que ela falava mesmo, então desligou a TV. Ele já estava enjoado de ouvir aquela língua enrolada. Sorte, que a empresa em que estava era bilíngue, então não tinha problema nenhum lá. Diferente de qualquer lugar que ele fosse, onde só se ouvia aquele francês _prêt-à-porter*._ É, algumas palavras ele tinha de aprender daquela maldita língua.

- Papai... quando a mamãe vem morar com a gente?

Ele fechou os olhos. Aquilo realmente não era o que ele esperava. Sempre que estava com Mia, Sakura estava junto. Então tudo que ela perguntava era direcionado a Sakura, e nunca ficava tanto tempo junto das duas para lembrar o que a mulher respondia.

- Papai... o senhor me ensina a falar do jeito deles?

Ele continuava de olhos fechados. Mia falava muito, assim como Sakura. E ele não tinha paciência, mesmo. Nunca teve. Sakura sempre fora muito irritante com suas perguntas, e então teria de ensinar Mia a ser calada.

- Papai... o senhor tá com bigode! – ouviu a gargalhada infantil dada por Mia.

Abriu os olhos devagar, e pode observar Mia se contorcendo de tanto rir. Ele bebericou novamente o liquido branco que deixava sujo seu buço. E isso causou mais histerismos de Mia, que achava super engraçado. Sasuke limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

- Está na hora de dormir Mia.

Ele precisava urgente de uma babá, constatou quando finalmente conseguiu fazer Mia dormir e calar a boca, depois de fazê-la escovar os dentes e contar, muito mal contado, uma história mentirosa para a pequena cair no sono.

* * *

><p>O inebriante cheiro panquecas tomava conta do restaurante chamado <em>À l'heure du repas**.<em>

Um rapaz gordinho que parecia ser o cozinheiro gritava alguma coisa em francês de dentro da área reservada. Fazendo com que uma mulher, a garçonete que atendia Sasuke e Mia todos os dias retrucasse de volta em inglês e se iniciasse uma pequena, mas barulhenta discussão.

- Vá se ferrar, Chouji. Estou trabalhando feito louca aqui. Não to nem ai se você não sabe mais cozinhar.

- _Avec le secours de Dieu, Tenten, SE TAIRE!***_

Sasuke levantou levemente a mão, para alivio da garçonete que se desviava do bate-boca.

- Pois não, senhor?

A garçonete rapidamente anotou o pedido de Sasuke. Ele havia se tornado um cliente fiel, constatou. Todos os dias, ele e a garotinha estavam lá.

Depois de alguns minutos de almoço, Mia já estava na sobremesa. Uma torta de morango que até Sasuke resolveu provar um pouco.

Mas, ao que parecia o homem estava com problemas com a garotinha, já que ela estava toda lambuzada.

- Mia, preste atenção. – Sasuke dizia com uma cara de poucos amigos tentando limpar o vestidinho da garota que agora estava todo sujo de torta.

- M-mas eu não f-fiz nada, papai – disse a pobre choramingando.

A garçonete que estava limpando uma mesa ao lado deles virou-se e interrompeu a explicação de Mia.

- Ah, deixa que eu limpo, crianças são assim mesmo – Ela já estava inclinada limpando o vestido – Qual é o seu nome docinho?

- M-mia, meu nome é Mia – Ela deu uma fungadinha de um jeito fofo.

- Mia? Que nome lindo. Sou Tenten, é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Nhaa, obrigada tia Tenten – ela respondeu desta vez sem chorar, já se enturmando.

- Não se preocupe com seu vestido, não vai manchar, é só chegar em casa e pedir para o seu papai aqui do lado ou sua mamãe colocar de molho. Sai rapidinho – Tenten disse, dando uma piscadela para Mia, que riu cheia de carisma.

- Acho que o papai não sabe fazer isso, né papai?

Sasuke olhou para Tenten, a garçonete parecia bem enturmada com crianças.

- Você é babá? – Sasuke perguntou aparentemente apático.

Tenten apenas levantou e o olhou meio confusa.

- Não. Sou garçonete – Ela riu e tirou os pratos sujos da mesa de Sasuke, colocando-os na bandeja ao lado.

Sasuke a olhou de canto.

- Mas, eu conheço uma. Caso o senhor queira entrar em contato, ela é de confiança e também fala inglês – Ela completou, vendo o olhar nem um pouco carismático como o de Mia.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pegou o número da babá, que Tenten ofereceu, de cima de sua mesa do escritório. E imediatamente tinha planos para ligar e fazer uma mini seleção. Não ele, claro. Pediria para sua assistente chamar mais babás e fazer entrevistas, ou algo do tipo.<p>

Porque ele se preocupava com a segurança de Mia, e escolher qualquer louca pra cuidar de sua filha, não estava nos seus planos.

- Karin! – Sasuke chamou autoritário e em menos de dois segundos a porta de sua sala se abriu, mostrando uma ruiva extremamente alta, com um batom carmim e vestimentas justas demais para uma secretária.

- _Oui_, Sr. Uchiha – ela disse ajeitando os óculos, notavelmente jogando charme.

- Quero que faça uma seleção de babás e as entreviste ainda hoje – Sasuke ofereceu o papel que Tenten havia lhe dado com o nome da babá.

- _Maintenant, sans plus ni moins? – _Karin falou em francês "Agora, sem mais nem menos?" sabendo que Sasuke não entenderia – Quantas, hmm, mais ou menos? – Havia suspiros demasiados quando Karin falava com Sasuke e ele nestas pequenas três semanas que havia chegado já estava de saco cheio quando ela fazia isso, ou falava algo em francês para que ele não entendesse.

- Eu só preciso de uma, o resto você se vire.

Ele respondeu seco pegando o telefone e ampliando alguns anexos do último investimento da empresa em marketing no seu computador. Essa era a deixa para que Karin se retirasse. E ela se retirou, soltando mais um suspiro deleitoso, que ao ver de Sasuke era insignificante.

* * *

><p>- Preencham os formulários e deixem seus documentos sobre a mesa.<p>

Era voz forte e imperiosa de Karin que soava em toda a minúscula sala, a única que os superiores disponibilizaram no dia para fazer a seleção, já que não era do interesse da empresa.

Tinham exatamente sete candidatas, todas bilíngues e com fluência no inglês. Elas teriam apenas de preencher os tais formulários com perguntas pessoais e profissionais, e depois disso Karin entrevistaria uma a uma. E tinha apenas três horas para fazer tudo aquilo. Assim que Sasuke pediu a seleção pela parte da manhã, ela se apressou em marcar a entrevista, porém teria de ficar até mais tarde na empresa, e aquilo tinha feito sua mínima paciência ir para bem longe.

- Vocês terão apenas meia hora para preencher, então pode começar.

As moças assentiram, e apenas duas das presentes ali eram senhoras. Karin pensou que era uma verdadeira frescura de Sasuke não escolher por si próprio uma babá pra cuidar da pestinha dele. Ela não havia gostado de Mia, desde o dia em que ela teve de ir buscá-la na escola e ainda cuidar dela, pois a pestinha falava muito, não parava um segundo. Mas, o que ela nessas três semanas não fazia para agradar Sasuke? Ela aguenta todas as tardes a pirralha, porque se queria Sasuke teria de aceitar Mia, e oh céus... como ela queria Sasuke! Ela faria de tudo o melhor para ter aquele homem, oh se faria.

O bipe de seu relógio soou, marcando que já havia meia hora desde o início do preenchimento dos testes.

- Tempo esgotado, virem seus formulários, enquanto eu os recolho. E agora, por ordem alfabética eu irei entrevistá-las.

* * *

><p>Sasuke remexeu-se na cadeira móvel de seu escritório. Karin, ele tinha que ser sincero, era muito eficiente. Quando ele pedira que fizesse a seleção, esqueceu-se de informá-la que ele ainda teria de falar com essas tais babás, por pura precaução com sua filha. E Karin, com sua devida eficiência, fez exatamente isso.<p>

- Sr. Uchiha, selecionei as três melhores, e já vi o histórico delas. Agora só falta o senhor avaliá-las – Ela estava dizendo com uma ponta de orgulho notável, como se soubesse que havia impressionado Sasuke com a eficiência.

- Mande-as entrar.

Mas, esperar que Sasuke agradecesse ou ao menos elogiasse pelo bom trabalho era querer demais.

Entrevistou as duas primeiras, que eram senhoras de meia idade um pouco faladeiras. Sasuke não gostou. Não seria prazeroso chegar em casa cansado e ter alguém tagarelando mais que sua filha, além do que o inglês de uma delas era totalmente confuso. Depositou uma esperança na última babá que atravessasse aquela porta, já que o cansaço tomava conta dele e era difícil imaginar outra seleção e mais dias sem auxilio para cuidar de Mia.

As batidas suaves na porta de sua sala indicavam que a última candidata estava pronta.

- Entre – Sasuke disse com um pouco de rouquidão na voz, fazendo Karin que estava atrás da porta ter alguns delírios insanos.

Erguendo os olhos, viu uma imagem mediana adentrar na sala, usando jeans, botas e um suéter rosa claro.

Diferente das duas velhas que passaram por ali, esta parecia ser genuinamente nova e tinha cabelos longos que batiam levemente abaixo de seu busto. Sua pele, branca e fina, dispensava o uso de maquiagem, mas foi a cor dos olhos grandes que o impressionou: de onde estava poderia jurar que ela era cega. Mais de perto ele pode distinguir o tom perolado deles.

Sasuke se endireitou na cadeira e acenou para o lugar a frente de sua mesa, indicando onde ela deveria se sentar. Observando atentamente os passos da mulher, percebeu que eram firmes e ela tinha uma postura perfeita.

O susto de Sasuke veio logo em seguida, quando ouviu a voz que mais parecia sinos tocando a canção de ninar preferida de Mia.

– Boa t-tarde. S-sou Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

_*Prêt-à-porter: _Pronto para vestir. No caso da frase no texto, seria 'pronto para usar'

**_À l'heure du repas: _A hora do rango.

__***Avec le secours de Dieu, Tenten, SE TAIRE!:__ Com a ajuda de Deus, Tenten, CALA A BOCA!

UHU! Chega de Sasuke-o-garoto-mau-da-história! Vamos deixar o coitado ser um pouco feliz na busca de um amor *.*

Na pontinha dos pés é um romance açucarado, em que Sasuke no fim de carreira – sim, 28 anos e com uma filha – ainda é amargo pela falta de mulher descente. Eis que aparece Hinata-linda-que-combina-com-todos, porque venhamos e convenhamos, Hinata faz casal com quase todos do anime \o/ - quem pode, pode. Eles vão se envolver eternamente, porque eu gosto de finais felizes. E Mia? Bom, ela foi uma válvula de escape para esta história não ficar idêntica a algumas (especificamente 57415268) fics de romance! E se tiver igual, por favor avisem.. é impossível descobrir isso sozinha.

Mas eu gostei dela existir, Mia vai ser muito importante para o inicio do romance e ela é fofa (: O local da história se passa em Montreal, onde basicamente é a cidade do Canadá onde mais se fala em francês. E também é uma das mais bonitas (:

Mas tá tudo certo, porque esse só foi: Considerações Iniciais!

Próximo capítulo: O bailar de seus olhos.

Espero que alguém leia toda essa asneira :D e mande reviews CLARO *-*


	2. Capítulo dois: O bailar de seus olhos

**Na pontinha dos pés**

**Capítulo dois**

**O bailar de seus olhos**

Sasuke endireitou o corpo na cadeira pela terceira vez, enquanto Hinata Hyuuga, a babá, estava sentada a sua frente. Ele estava satisfeito com o decorrer da entrevista. Ela não falava muito, mas tinha inglês fluente quase como língua oficial, e por mais que sua voz fosse miúda, seus gestos eram firmes e o olhar era confiante. Então, Sasuke soube de imediato que a moça teria jeito para colocar Mia nos eixos.

O último rabisco de assinatura oficializava o contrato para babá. Hinata sorriu gentilmente devolvendo a caneta, ao que causou certa vontade em Sasuke de se endireitar novamente na cadeira. Aquele desconforto todo vinha do mesmo lugar de onde trilhava a curiosidade. Sasuke estava ligeiramente curioso a respeito daqueles olhos que pareciam expressar tudo o que a moça não falava.

- Muito obrigada pela oportunidade, Sr. Uchiha. Quando posso começar? – Ela perguntou a voz baixa e levemente corada. Apesar da babá estar com uma aparência impecável, ele detectou o nervosismo da mesma durante toda e entrevista por aqueles olhos.

- Agora. – Sasuke continuou – Já combinamos os horários. E quero que deixe o celular ligado 24h.

* * *

><p>Já estava a caminho da escola de Mia Uchiha. Estava acompanhada pela secretária do Sr. Uchiha, a ruiva Karin.<p>

Hinata ainda se sentia nervosa pela entrevista de quinze minutos atrás. Aquele homem, que agora era seu patrão falava em um tom extremamente autoritário, quase como sua antiga professora de balé, além de tê-la encarado como se pudesse ver sua alma.

Ficou um pouco aflita em relação à disponibilidade de horários. Ele havia dito que a qualquer momento precisaria dela, ou seja, teria de estar 24h disponível para o trabalho.

Talvez ela devesse ter analisado antes de assinar o contrato. E pensando melhor, nunca havia aceitado um emprego sem a semana de adaptação, porque com crianças isso é necessário. Mesmo. Vai que a tal de Mia não goste dela? E se Mia for exatamente o tipo de criança que Hinata não aceita cuidar?

Tudo bem que era muito difícil uma criança não gostar dela, mas sempre existia a possibilidade.

E o que Ino diria? Hinata ainda tinha de agradecer Tenten, porque estava mais de dois meses procurando emprego e seria catastrófico ter de pedir dinheiro de Neji para pagar suas dívidas com Naruto.

Céus, tudo ainda estava muito complicado em sua vida.

- Chegamos! – disse a ruiva Karin, fazendo uma careta – Boa sorte com a pestinha.

Hinata a olhou de canto. Seria assim tão terrível a pobre garota? Ou era somente aquela mulher corpulenta que não gostava de crianças tanto quanto Ino?

O sinal da escola havia enchido os ouvidos de todos, e em seguida já podiam ver várias crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Qual dessas seria Mia?

Uma garotinha que batia nas pernas de Hinata se aproximou. Com uma mochila rosa bebê e um coraçãozinho na bochecha esquerda. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeraldino, enquanto os cabelos eram negros, exatamente da cor do Sr. Uchiha, só que longos e ondulados nas pontas, mas o que chamava atenção era uma única mecha rosa, no meio de todo aquele cabelo, que emitia contraste no rosto branco.

A garota parou na frente de Karin e lhe deu um sorriso.

- Oi titia Karin-feiosa!

A ruiva virou os olhos e disse: - Olha, seu pai maravilhoso contratou alguém pra você estressar, então não ouse mais falar comigo sua pirralha idiota. Sai daqui cara de lesma!

Hinata sentiu um misto de apreensão e descontentamento. Não gostava quando as pessoas tratavam assim as crianças, mas também não sabia como era Mia. E se fosse julgar pelo que acabara de ouvir, diria que a garota também não era santa, considerando o apelido que dera a Karin.

Ainda mantendo-se no anonimato, Hinata começou a seguir as duas que já estavam se encaminhando para fora dos portões da escola bilíngue.

- Papai fez o que titia Karin-feiosa? – Ela perguntou brincando com o ursinho até então pendurado na mochila rosa.

Karin bufou e olhou para Hinata. Esta por fim se apressou, corando. Ela adorava essa parte do seu trabalho: a hora do reconhecimento entre babá e a criança. Sempre era uma dádiva para a mulher de olhos perolados ver que aos poucos ganhava a confiança de seus pequenos. Na maioria das vezes sofria muito quando o trabalho era finalizado, pois seu coração se derretia ao manter uma criança sob sua proteção, apegando-se e por consequência sofrendo com a partida.

- S-seu pai me contratou para cuidar de você – sorriu angelicalmente, tomando mais confiança à medida que falava – Sou Hinata Hyuuga.

- Oh! – Mia fixou os olhos esmeraldinos na figura de Hinata. Os olhos a analisavam, não da mesma forma intimidadora como do Sr. Uchiha, porém com mesma intensidade, indicando que Mia estava curiosa a respeito de Hinata.

- Já odeio eternamente esse seu sorrisinho doce cheio de falseta – disse Karin para Hinata e continuou andando pela calçada da escola, fazendo o percurso de volta para a empresa, não muito longe, apenas três quarteirões. Enquanto, Mia estancou em frente à escola, ainda processando as palavras. Karin não quis nem esperar, pois sabia que quando aquela pestinha abrisse a boca, a nova babá desejaria nunca ter nascido. Mia era um saco, pelo ponto de vista da ruiva.

- Oi, eu sou Mia Uchiha.

A garota falou, não piscando nenhuma vez, ainda concentrada no rosto de Hinata, que mantinha o sorriso doce que Karin disse odiar, achando a curiosidade de Mia deveras engraçada, já que outras crianças na mesma idade dela provavelmente já teriam batido o pé e negado qualquer tipo de pessoa estranha na sua cola.

- Sabe, mamãe disse que eu não deveria confiar em sorrisos doces. Por isso estou treinando sorrisos salgados – começou Mia, e de onde Karin estava podia ouvir apenas um sussurro, mas sabia que Mia não pararia de falar, pestinha – Mas, eu não sei como é. Então, eu perguntei para o papai e ele disse para tentar os sorrisos amargos. Mas, eu também não sei qual é esse. Minha professora disse que eu só não posso sorrir azedo. Mas, é difícil saber isso também. Ai, a professora passou essa tarefa. Papai contratou você para me ensinar? Ou foi mamãe?

Mia continuou a fazer perguntas e falar coisas avulsas por todo o trajeto até o trabalho do Sr. Uchiha. Hinata, que sempre fora de poucas palavras, continuava a sorrir, concordar e às vezes se arriscava a responder uma pergunta de Mia. Entretanto, logo percebeu que não conseguia responder, Mia já fazia outra pergunta em cima. Era incrível a capacidade da garota de mecha rosa em conversar abertamente e ao mesmo tempo em que aparentava ser madura demais para sua idade, sabia tão pouco. Por Deus, ela só tinha cinco anos.

- Quase seis – Mia corrigiu, quando Hinata tentou responder a pergunta da garota sobre 'quando vou poder andar sozinha?'... Ao que Hinata alegou sua idade um tanto quanto imprópria para um passeio excluso de adultos.

* * *

><p>Uma figura apática encontrava-se sentado em frente ao Uchiha com uns documentos em mãos. Os cabelos bagunçados e vermelhos faziam contraste com terno impecável do chefe de Sasuke.<p>

Gaara no Sabaku era um homem sem reservas. E mostrava isso não só pela conduta superior do mesmo, mas também pela aptidão para os negócios.

- Onde está sua secretária? – Gaara perguntou sem nenhuma vontade.

- Mandei-a levar a babá para buscar Mia na escola.

- Então refaça você mesmo estes relatórios. Estão com falhas.

- Daqui a quinze minutos tenho uma reunião com os novos acionistas. – Lembrou Sasuke.

- _Nós_ teremos uma reunião – corrigiu o ruivo, levantando-se – E nesse exato momento você só tem quatorze minutos. Apresse-se.

Sasuke odiava ser mandado, principalmente ao constatar que o ruivo era consideravelmente mais novo que ele. Sentiu uma onda de raiva o invadir. Raiva de Karin que fez o relatório errado, raiva daquela cidade, raiva daquele chefe. Por que não poderia apenas estar descansando com a calmaria do mar em São Francisco? Sendo seu próprio chefe, e sem ninguém para lhe perturbar?

Ao pensar nisso, a imagem de Mia veio a sua mente. E finalizou com o pensamento de que com a garota ao seu lado, não teria tanto sossego assim.

- Papai!

É. Ele realmente não teria sossego. A porta de seu escritório novamente se abriu, e de onde estava pode visualizar Mia correndo em sua direção, e uma discreta babá carregando a mochila da pequena sendo empurrada por Karin ao atravessar a porta.

- Eu disse que ela não podia entrar, mas a babá parece que não me ouviu – Falou Karin puxando Mia pelo braço e não a deixando alcançar Sasuke.

- Karin, seus relatórios estão errados. Trate de refazê-los agora. – Sasuke passou a mão pelas têmporas, aliviado por não ter que fazer tal trabalho. – E Mia, venha cá.

A garotinha se soltou rapidamente das mãos grandes de Karin, correndo para o colo de seu pai. Hinata continuava com um pé dentro da sala e outro fora, como quem tentando pedir permissão para entrar, silenciosa e atenta.

Karin saiu bufando, esbarrando na perolado quem sabe de propósito. Enquanto Mia se encontrava ao lado da cadeira do pai, contando o dia.

- Entre. – Disse Sasuke empurrando Mia de seu colo e pegando umas pastas.

Hinata o fez carregando a leve mochila que a garotinha correu em direção procurando por algo.

- Tenho uma reunião agora, coloque-a para dormir ou qualquer coisa que não me atrapalhe. Esse é o seu dever agora.

A perolada olhou com aversão para o seu novo chefe. Que espécie de ordem era aquela dada em frente à menina?

Enquanto Sasuke colocava mais pastas dentro da maleta, Mia achou o que procurava.

- Olha papai! Olha, olha! Foi eu que fiz.. essa aqui sou eu, esse aqui grandão é o senhor, essa aqui é minha madrinha, esse aqui o meu padrinho e essa aqui é a minha mam-

- Babá, está esperando o que para levá-la? – Falou um pouco mais alto, atravessando e saindo com velocidade do escritório mediano, totalmente em cima da hora para a reunião.

Mia que segurava o papel com o desenho de quem havia mencionado, foi brutalmente cortada por Sasuke, que ao menos olhou para o que ela mostrava. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o desenho.

- Você acha que ele não gostou? – Perguntou meio desolada, dando duas fungadinhas.

Hinata observando boquiaberta a cena sentiu um raio de pena da pobre garota. Claro, que como babá já havia visto coisas totalmente piores com esses pais relapsos, mas sempre uma raiva apossava sobre si quando presenciava tais absurdos.

- Claro que ele gostou, querida. Só estava com pressa. Vamos para casa, ok? – Hinata falou na sua melhor voz.

Mas Mia ainda não confiava nela, então só continuou olhando para o papel rosa.

- Mia, vamos para casa. Você precisa tomar um banho, deve estar cansada do dia na escola. – Tentou novamente.

- Você vai para minha casa? O que vai fazer lá? Mamãe não vai gostar. – Arregalou um pouco os olhinhos esmeraldinos.

- Eu sou sua babá agora, lembra?

- O que as babás fazem?

E então pronto, Mia pareceu esquecer o ocorrido e começou a fazer mil perguntas à Hinata no caminho para casa. E por céus, como a garotinha falava, pensou Hinata, era uma verdadeira Ino em miniatura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhava de esgueira para o seu chefe. A reunião havia começado quarenta e cinco minutos atrás, e graças a Deus para Sasuke, todos ali falavam em inglês, mesmo que complicado. Os homens voluptuosos, que faziam parte da rede de ações, continham um deslumbre significativo para com o trabalho desenvolvido nessas semanas pela sétima unidade das empresas Yukari.<p>

O antigo administrador fizera dessa unidade em Montreal uma lástima, e por isso o diretor geral, Gaara, resolveu apostar suas fichas em Sasuke Uchiha, administrador da unidade três em São Francisco, famoso por fazer uma impecável organização lá.

Ofertou mais do que o dobro do salário do moreno e ainda garantiu casa e desfrutes. Tudo para ser recompensado da forma que estava sendo agora, recebendo elogios de todos os acionistas pelo brilhante desenvolvimento e superação rápida da 7ª Yukari Company.

Lógico, Sasuke por não ser o chefe, parecia mais um serviçal sendo ofuscado pelo ar imperioso de Gaara, embora também estivesse sendo elogiado, principalmente por um rapazote de óculos, que trajava um terno meio amassado e parecia um intruso no meio da reunião.

Logo depois do almoço, quando todos estavam se despedindo, Sasuke notou que o homem de óculos era o motorista de um dos acionistas ali presentes, Orochimaru. Sem dar muita importância ao esquisito, rumou para a empresa junto de Gaara.

* * *

><p>- Ele é moreno, alto, dos cabelos bagunçados e olhos penetrantes... – dizia Kabuto, num francês enrolado, suspirando lentamente.<p>

- Poupe-me dos seus detalhes de viadinho. – Gritou de maneira grosseira e sucinta um homem de cabelos lisos e compridos, com um terno chumbo muito bem alinhado e olhos claros.

- Ah, desculpe senhor. Mas, fiquei muito encantado com o jeito dele. – retrucou novamente, com uma voz bastante afeminada para um rapaz.

- Neji, o que o Kabuto quis dizer é que esse tal de Sasuke Uchiha é muito bom com os negócios. – Reiterou Orochimaru, aparentando ser um pouco mais velho que os outros e também com cabelos compridos.

- Então temos que tirá-lo de lá, vivo ou morto. – Declarou Neji.

Kabuto arfou de maneira melancólica quando ouviu a palavra 'morto'... Seria um desperdício e tanto matar um homem daqueles. Para ele, Sasuke vinha com uma plaquinha de neon escrito em letras rosa choque "Pacote completo".

Orochimaru só deu meia paca de um sorriso ladino, a única coisa que queria era conseguir todas as ações e ser o diretor geral daquela unidade da Yukari.

Enquanto Neji, o chefe das empresas Hyuuga, só almejava eliminar de uma vez por todas a concorrência que a Yukari's Company trazia para sua ali na cidade de Montreal.

Neji sabia que se aliar ao Orochimaru seria uma jogada arriscada, já que ambos querem vitórias diferentes. Mas, seria quase impossível se infiltrar nos planejamentos da corporação adversária sem ele, que é um dos acionistas e está por dentro de tudo.

E dessa vez, tinha mais um empecilho para Neji, chamado Sasuke, o cara que mal chegou e já estava fazendo milagres por lá. Definitivamente, Neji iria tirar aquele homem do jogo.

* * *

><p>Hinata – que já tinha ajudado Mia a tomar banho, almoçar e fazer os deveres de casa que nada mais eram do que desenhar – estava exausta. Mia, realmente falava muito, nunca tinha visto criança assim. E no exato momento estava tendo muita dificuldade em fazer a pequena dormir.<p>

E o grande problema é que ela tinha de dormir. Já que estava na hora de Sasuke chegar do trabalho e ele havia ordenado que a garota estivesse devidamente desacordada.

Ao lembrar-se disso, uma onda de raiva a encheu... Afinal, qual era o problema daquele cara? Não dá pra simplesmente desacordar uma criança em plenas cinco horas da tarde, principalmente se a criança for Mia Uchiha, uma mini tagarela. E qual pai não quer chegar em casa e dar um beijo no seu filho, passar um pouco de tempo com ele? Ah, sim... os pais relapsos para o quais ela trabalhava.

- Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! – cantarolava Mia.

- O que foi querida?

- Por que eu tenho de dormir agora? Eu quero a mamãe. – disse tirando o edredom pela quarta vez.

- Porque está na hora de dormir. Sua mãe vem te visitar nos sonhos, sabia? – Tentou colocar o cobertor de novo.

Mia riu abertamente, dando fungadas típicas. – Mas o papai já vai chegar! Eu quero os dois. – Levantou e começou a pular na sua cama totalmente rosa, que chegava a doer nos olhos de Hinata.

- Mia, por favor, deite, não pule, acalme-se, Mia...

- Vem aqui brincar comigo!

Mia se jogou no colo de Hinata e as duas caíram no tapete branco com bolinhas rosa. Hinata resolveu divertir a garota um pouco, afinal a coitada parecia que não tinha nem mãe, nem pai. E então, começou a fazer cócegas na esmeraldina que gargalhava cada vez mais alto, rolando pelo tapete.

Foram tais gargalhadas que Sasuke ouviu ao adentrar a casa. Extremamente cansado deixou a maleta no sofá, notando, pelo barulho que a babá falhou logo na primeira missão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou com sua voz grave, entrando no quarto de Mia.

Hinata levantou-se depressa, enquanto Mia correu para o pai.

- Papai o senhor chegou! Vamos brincar, vamos!

- Babá, eu perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui! – Ignorou Mia, pela segunda vez no dia.

- Sr. Uchiha, e-eu e-estava colocando a Mia p-para dormir. – Se repreendeu por balbuciar tão ridiculamente.

Ao que ele somente deixou ser abraçado por Mia e sem mais nenhuma demonstração de afeto saiu do quarto, alegando não querer ser perturbado.

* * *

><p>Eram oito horas da noite quando finalmente conseguiu fazer Mia dormir. Sasuke não saiu do próprio quarto desde que chegara às cinco. O que naquele momento, para Hinata, era um alívio. Não queria mesmo ter de ver a cara daquele homem patético que se mostrava suficientemente frio para com a garotinha, que por um acaso era filha dele.<p>

Aquela situação a indignava. Mas retraída por si só e totalmente necessitada do salário, sempre aceitava os pais desnaturados.

- Babá, cadê o jantar? – Ouviu uma voz grossa e meio rouca, vinda do pequeno corredor da casa.

A princípio quis gargalhar, mas não era de seu feitio... Como é que é? Ele queria saber onde estava o jantar? Riu mentalmente e virou-se para ele, fingindo desentendimento.

- Jantar? – Falou baixinho.

- Sim, você não fez o jantar? – Repetiu passando a mão nos cabelos totalmente bagunçados.

Antes de responder, Hinata foi levemente corando ao perceber os trajes do homem: calça comprida folgada e sem camisa. COMO ele poderia estar sem camisa num frio daqueles? E por Deus, por que sem camisa na frente dela? Se fosse noutra época, já estaria desmaiada por uma síncope fatal.

- E-eu s-sou babá da Mia e n-não sua cozinheira. – Respondeu o que sempre falava quando aqueles patrões abusados queriam a explorar. Gaguejando debilmente mais pelo fato da cena sem camisa do que pelo medo de pegar as contas.

- Não sabia que vocês diferenciavam, são todos do mesmo nível. – Retrucou Sasuke em tom de desprezo para com o humilde trabalho.

Hinata esqueceu-se do corpo malhado a sua frente e se concentrou no que aquele ser falava. Pela santa sapatilha, ele era um imbecil – pensou. Reuniu todas suas forças para não balbuciar e falou de maneira natural, mas breve:

- De qualquer forma, fiz uma macarronada para Mia e ainda sobrou na geladeira. Se me der licença, está na minha hora. Boa noite Sr. Uchiha.

* * *

><p>- Você o que? Oh não, não, não. Não posso acreditar. COMO assim Hinata? A gente tem uma grande apresentação pela frente, algo que vai subir o nosso nível, podemos até ser contratadas mundialmente. E como é que você vem dizer que arranjou um emprego de babá de novo e ainda por cima praticamente INTEGRAL? Ficou maluca de vez? Vou quebrar sua cara!<p>

- Ino, por favor...

- Não tem desculpa, isso é traição sabia? E eu achando que você tinha desistido desse negócio de trabalhar e dificultar nossos ensaios. Isso definitivamente é traição. Dedicamos nossas vidas nisso para você jogar tudo pro alto nas vésperas? Vou partir tua cara.

Hinata não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde que chegara em casa, depois do cansativo primeiro dia de trabalho com aquele homem que ela se recusava a falar o nome, estava tentando explicar para Ino sobre o novo emprego. Mas, a loira se recusava a aceitar.

Ino era bailarina profissional a nove anos, um ano a mais do que a própria Hinata. Ambas, utilizavam-se disso como profissão fixa e dividiam o mesmo apartamento. Porém, para Hinata, só o balé não estava rendendo o suficiente para pagar suas dívidas. Optando assim, por empregos alternativos.

-...Só que esse seu emprego maldito de babá, atrapalha TOTALMENTE nossos ensaios de balé e... – Ino continuou reclamando no ultimo volume, enquanto Hinata se perdia nos pensamentos.

Exatamente o que a loira dizia. O trabalho a consumiria... Não deixando tempo e forças o suficiente para os treinamentos pesados de balé. Logo agora, que elas teriam uma apresentação fantástica, patrocinada e organizada por um dos melhores bailarinos da Rússia. Não era justo mesmo, mas não podia ficar sem trabalho. Tinha muitas dívidas com Naruto, dívidas que só aumentavam sua vergonha.

- E esquece! Esquece tudo, se o problema é pagar aquele merda do Naruto, se é por isso que você quer trabalhar feito louca... ESQUECE! Eu pago para você, Hina. Você sabe que é só eu pedir dinheiro do meu bofe estrela que ele me dá... não tem problema! – choramingava Ino, tentando persuadir pela centésima vez.

- De jeito nenhum Ino! Deixe seu namorado fora disso. Eu arco com minhas responsabilidades. Além do mais, esse meu novo salário é bom... dentre três meses recebendo o valor que combinamos, eu consigo pagar o Naruto e os meses de aluguel que estou te devendo. Agora me deixa dormir, amanhã tenho que levar Mia na escola.

- O QUE? Amanhã temos ensaio de manhã! É a primeira medição para as roupas. Pelo amor de deus, Hina.

- Acalme-se Ino. Eu vou deixar Mia na escola e de lá irei para o teste de roupas, ok? Boa noite querida. Durma bem. – Falou calmamente Hinata, que além de destruída fisicamente, começou a sentir aquelas pontadas no coração quando falava mais de uma vez sobre o Naruto.

* * *

><p>Depois que aquela babá inútil saiu, Sasuke foi até o quarto de Mia. Ressonando de maneira leve encontrava-se abraçada numa folha de papel. O Uchiha tirou cuidadosamente a folha e observou o que nela havia.<p>

Itachi, ele, Mia, Sakura e Tsunade. Os cinco desenhados de maneira estranha na folha. Sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Então era isso que Mia queria mostrar mais cedo... Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir pena. Mia sentia falta daquela família, aquilo que ela achava que era completa. Mas, para Sasuke nunca foi e agora a pequena sofria por isso.

O lapso de pena passou quando olhou ao redor e viu outro, em cima da mesinha de Mia. Não muito bem desenhado, mas reconhecível. Aquele rabisco feito a giz era maior e mais específico era o rosto da babá. Os olhos sem pintura de giz prenderam a atenção de Sasuke.

Aqueles mesmos olhos sem cor o olharam de forma perturbadora quando ele foi irônico. Olhos que repreendiam. Olhos cheios de paradoxos. Olhos que ele criou apatia simplesmente por serem olhos.

Sasuke soltou os desenhos e foi para o seu quarto. De nada adiantava a aversão por aqueles olhos, se no fundo queria desvendá-los.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**N/A): Queridos, peço mil desculpas pela grande demora e pelo curto capítulo. Mas, devido a uma PM muito maldosa de um leitor, fiquei receosa em postar qualquer outra coisa...  
>O fato é que gosto <span>tanto<span> da ideia dessa fic que não conseguir abandoná-la assim, por isso continuarei firme e forte! Obrigada aos que mandaram review *.*  
>Pelo que puderam ver, os personagens ainda estão entrando. E viram como Sasuke é insensível com a coitadinha da Mia? E que Hinata não suporta isso? É, é... águas rolaram, barracos, muito amor e superação de vida.<br>Obrigada novamente a quem se dá ao trabalho de mandar uma review, significa muito!  
>Bjos e até semana que vem!<strong>


	3. Capítulo três: Mentes barulhentas

**Na pontinha dos pés**

**Capítulo três**

**Mentes barulhentas**

Eram onze horas da noite e Tenten ainda lavava os pratos. Aquilo não era para ela. Nunca foi. Ela merecia mais do que simplesmente aquele emprego maldito de garçonete e escrava.

- Cruzes! Você está horrível, Ten. Está assombrosa.

- Jura? Seu porco. Estou lavando essas merdas de pratos a horas. Como queria que eu estivesse?

- Oh, querida. Estou indo me encontrar com o Shino, e já estou atrasado. Desfrute de seu momento glamoroso, minha deusa. E não se esqueça de trancar e deixar tudo perfeitamente limpo. Beijinhos.

- Vai logo embora, sua biba nojenta. – Gritou mais do que devia, afinal ele ainda era seu chefe, apesar de melhor amigo.

Rock Lee estreitou os olhos, o que só destacou a sobrancelha monstruosa do homossexual assumido. – Eu se fosse você, morena pecaminosa, terminava de lavar tudo isso e iria logo atender o último cliente que está sentado no balcão.

- Como é que é? Ainda tem gente ai? Mas, não tem mais jantar. Chouji já foi... mas que diabos!

- Não reclame, você vai gostar, diva pecaminosa_._ – Piscou ladino e saiu rapidamente da área de serviço e deixando uma Tenten muito ensopada e fedida para trás.

Revirou os olhos e continuou a lavar. Só existia uma pessoa que ela gostaria de ver ali, principalmente se ele estivesse com bastante dinheiro na carteira. Enxugou os últimos talheres, deu um sorrisinho malicioso, tirou o avental e fez o mesmo trajeto de seu chefe minutos atrás.

- Ora, ora... o que o senhor deseja? – Falou divertidamente, dando o sorriso fofo que apenas era destinado a ele.

- Tenten...

- Talvez um mega pedaço de pizza, o que acha? Não ouse recusar, foi a única coisa que sobrou hoje.

- Não, não.

- Que cara é essa?

- Está doendo viver sem ela, não consigo evitar.

- De novo? Esse assunto de novo? Que droga Naruto, supera tá legal? Hinata não presta, nunca foi mulher pra você. Será que você não percebe? Depois de tudo o que ela fez com você, ainda tem coragem de vir aqui se lamentar? Você devia agradecer... devia agradecer por ter se livrado daquela falsa.

Naruto podia ser forte, mas Tenten sabia onde machucá-lo. Hinata, aquela mulher que sempre entrava no caminho de Tenten, era o que mais o machucava.

- Você sabia Naru.. eu não estou mais falando com ela. Não mesmo.

- Como não? Vocês eram amigas. Não faça isso por mim Tenten. Você não pode deixar de falar com ela. – Ele a olhou cabisbaixo.

- Quando ela fez aquela sujeira toda com você, deixou de ser minha amiga. Sou honesta Naruto, odeio falsidade.

Naruto sorriu. Há três meses o seu noivado com Hinata estava terminado. Desde então, apenas Tenten ficou ao seu lado, apoiando, animando e sendo uma verdadeira amiga. Ele apreciava o que a morena estava fazendo por ele e não podia deixar de retribuir.

- Você está certa, então... nós vamos dar uma volta. Sair pela noite bela de Montreal, que tal?

- Como assim? Você não estava todo tristonho ai? E eu estou toda suja, sem condições Naru. – Resistiu falsamente.

- Você já me ouviu por demais. Damos uma passada na sua casa, você toma um banho e vamos sair, ainda são onze horas.

Exatamente o que a morena queria. Sorriu radiante, trancou o estabelecimento e entrou no carro conversível de Naruto. As coisas que passavam pela sua mente eram: dinheiro e mais dinheiro. Naruto era a fonte de todo o dinheiro. Ninguém tiraria aquele homem dela. Definitivamente. 

* * *

><p><em>Era São Francisco, o lugar que eu tanto amava. Era o vento suave que vinha com a maresia. Aquilo me chamava, o mar me chamava. <em>

_Entrei devagar, afinal a água estava congelando. A cada passo mais fundo, sentia mais calmaria. Mesmo com as roupas encharcadas, não via problema nenhum em estar ali. Não existia nenhum problema. Era somente o mar e eu._

_Pouco a pouco tentei voltar, mergulhei mais duas vezes. A terceira não foi proposital, parecia que eu tinha tropeçado em algo debaixo d'água... Provavelmente algas. Tentei novamente nadar de volta, mas algo me prendeu o tornozelo. Num impulso violento fui sugado, a água abafou meus grunhidos e minhas tentativas de emergir foram paralisadas. A asfixia era desesperadora, fechei os olhos e esperei a morte. Não demoraria muito, pelo visto._

_Algo fino tocou meus braços, talvez macio. Abri os olhos e tudo era branco, um branco meio brilhoso, um brilhoso meio perolado, pérolas feito olhos. Mas, o que era aquilo? O paraíso? O paraíso tinha a cor de olhos? Não, não... engoli mais um monte de água. Que porcaria de morte._

_- Papai?_

_Era voz de Mia. Mas, o que ela estava fazendo no mar? Aquela babá inútil, como pode deixar Mia entrar no mar? Ela nem sabe nadar!_

_- Sr. Uchiha?_

_Senhor Uchiha? Como essa mulher irritante teve a coragem de entrar no mar também? Matar a si e a minha filha. _

_Uma dor no estômago me tirou da raiva, eram várias pontadas no estômago. Mas, que porcaria de morte era aquela?_

- MIA, PARE POR FAVOR! SR. UCHIHA, ACORDE! – Hinata gritou a todo vapor.

Sasuke acordou e levantou de supetão, fazendo Mia que estava pulando em sua barriga, cair para o outro lado da cama. Com uma cara de apavorado, respirando num descompasso completo e não entendendo nada, Sasuke observou a babá correr para o outro lado do quarto, tentando resgatar Mia que havia levado um tombo feio.

- Aaaaaah, tá doendo! – Os berros de Mia eram em demasia.

- Mas, que porra é essa? – Sasuke ainda não estava entendendo nada e ficou perturbado ao ver a cena.

- Mia querida, está tudo bem, deixe-me ver onde machucou.

Mais gritos e choros.

- Quer me explicar que porra é essa babá? - Mia chorava para Montreal inteira ouvir.

- Mia, por favor. Olhe para mim, foi só um tombo querida, já vai passar, tá bom? – Hinata massageava o braço esquerdo da garota, enquanto um escândalo de choros e soluços ensurdecia a todos. Ela tinha fôlego, foi o que Hinata pensou.

- Mas, que merda. CALA BOCA MIA! – Sasuke gritou, indo em direção a menina com a mão levantada para bater.

- MIA, OLHE PARA MIM. – Essa foi Hinata que elevou o timbre de voz e aparentou muita seriedade. Era a segunda vez que ela gritava e aquilo não era normal.

A garotinha um pouco desnorteada, calou-se. Sasuke parou no meio do caminho, surpreso.

- Ouça-me: foi apenas um tombo. Diga-me onde dói e iremos num médico para que ele resolva, mas não adianta chorar. Você mesma disse que já tem quase seis anos, não acha que é idade o suficiente para engolir o choro e superar uma simples queda? – Hinata falou. Dessa vez de um jeito mais suave, sem nunca deixar de olhar nos olhos amedrontados de Mia. – Então, comporte-se como tal. Faça por merecer, entendeu?

Mia balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e rapidamente Hinata a pegou no colo.

- A propósito Sr. Uchiha, são sete e meia. O senhor parecia estar num sono profundo e Mia achou melhor virmos lhe acordar para não perder o horário no trabalho. Já estávamos de saída para o colégio dela. Desculpe o incomodo.

E saiu, simplesmente saiu. Deixando novamente um Uchiha com raiva e dessa vez totalmente atrasado para empresa.

* * *

><p>Hinata estava indignada. Aquele era o perfeito exemplo de pai desnaturado. Tudo bem, a garota tinha feito um escândalo sem motivos. Mas, de qualquer forma, é uma criança e só queria a atenção de um pai idiota que chamou mil palavrões na frente dela e ainda tencionou bater na coitada.<p>

Arg, aquilo a estressou. Teve de gritar para conter Mia, e teve de ser sólida nas respostas com ele novamente.

- Viu mocinha? O médico disse "sem nenhum machucado".

- Oh, foi isso que ele quis dizer naquela língua estranha? – Mia gargalhou – Você me ensina a falar assim? Já pedi pro papai, mas ele esqueceu, eu acho.

- Claro meu anjo, agora vamos para escola. Estamos atrasadas!

* * *

><p>- Está atrasado Uchiha!<p>

Gaara impaciente e cheio de papeis na mão estava na sala de Sasuke, quando este chegou todo amarrotado, com a gravata na mão e cara amassada.

Sasuke apenas assentiu. Odiava ser chefiado e pelo visto Gaara não tinha boas notícias.

- Faça uma recontagem. A linha três está parada por falta de material, erro seu, meu caro.

- Mas, foram estocados na segunda.

- Sim, e hoje é sexta. O material acabou Uchiha, dê seu jeito.

- Não. É impossível que a linha de montagem tenha utilizado todos os materiais em tão pouco tempo.

- O que acha de averiguar então? Quero uma recontagem, volto em meia hora. – Gaara saiu do escritório e rumou para o seu.

Problemas. Por que aquela unidade da Yukari Company era tão problemática? Não era só no setor econômico que a empresa tinha seus enigmas, mas também com o cafezinho, já que eram apenas oito e meia e não tinha mais nada para ele fazer o desjejum.

Ah, mas que porcaria de vida, de babá e de secretária. Karin estava mais atrasada que ele.

* * *

><p>- Senhor Hyuuga, eu preciso ir. Meu trabalho já começou há uma hora e meia. – Karin falava com um medo aparente.<p>

- Você só sai daqui, quando eu mandar. Enquanto isso, repasse tudo o que combinamos. – Neji sibilou, soltando a fumaça de seu cigarro de menta na cara da ruiva.

- Eu só vou espalhar para as outras secretárias, que Sasuke aceitou sua proposta e vai trabalhar nas empresas Hyuuga. – Karin revirou os olhos. Aquele Neji poderia ser o seu futuro marido, por anos gostou dele e do seu dinheiro. Mas, por que ele tinha de ser tão estúpido? Ela conseguia ver mais chances com Sasuke do que com ele.

- Preste atenção, vadia. Não mencione meu nome, está sendo bem paga pra isso. E faça seu serviço direito, senão eu a tiro de circulação, entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

Neji deu mais uma tragada – O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Oh, com licença. – Karin saiu do carro preto, rebolando. E o Hyuuga deu o sinal para o motorista seguir.

* * *

><p>- Você.está. .<p>

Foi o que Hinata ouviu ao entrar na escola de dança de balé. Tirou o casaco grande, deixou a mochila num canto e subiu no tablado para ir de encontro com a dona da voz altiva.

- Ino, desculpa. Sei que estou atrasada, mas é que a Mia sofreu um pequeno aci-

- Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu com sua nova boneca. Você está muito ferrada. A costureira já foi embora.

- Como assim? Ela não ia tirar as medidas das nossas roupas pra apresentação?

- Ela tirou. Será que não percebeu que já são quase dez horas? – De fato, o colégio de Mia ficava muito longe dali e passara bastante tempo presa num engarrafamento na Rua _Saint-Jacques. _Mas, eram muitas bailarinas, ela achou que chegaria a tempo.

A loira a sua frente continuou a se alongar, fazendo alguns passos apoiada a barra. Olhou para Hinata e analisou suas vestes: – Você não vai trocar de roupa? Cadê suas sapatilhas?

- Estão na mochila, mas não vou me trocar, tenho que buscar Mia ao meio dia.

- Não? – Ino parou os movimentos frente ao espelho. – Já olhou ao redor?

Hinata olhou, inocentemente, viu apenas seu novo professor no mesmo galpão, ensaiando os passos da dança de entrada da apresentação com bailarinos mais velhos. Viu também as outras bailarinas que iriam ser da equipe principal fazendo lindos _en dehors*. _Podia escutar a melodia da orquestra que acompanhava a terceira equipe, situada no galpão mais a frente, numa sincronizada dança cheia de _jetés battement_**. – É lindo, sabemos disso. – Hinata falou, sorrindo.

- É lindo mesmo. É a minha vida e eu sei que é a sua também. Eu vi o seu esforço para participar dessa apresentação Hinata. Estamos dentro, estamos na eliminatória. E o que você está fazendo? Está jogando tudo isso fora?

A perolada sentiu uma pontada no peito, ela amava aquela vida. E realmente, Ino e ela haviam lutado dentre todas aquelas bailarinas para serem escolhidas para a apresentação que poderia consagrar um contrato oficial com a Companhia de Ballet da Rússia. Não era justo ficar de fora da eliminatória.

- Não adianta ficar depressiva agora. – Ino soltou a barra – Vai trocar de roupa, vamos ensaiar mais com o professor. E depois nós vamos atrás da costureira para ela pegar tuas medidas.

* * *

><p>Por que aquele sonho ainda estava perturbando sua cabeça? E por que a babá apareceu nele? Aquela inútil... Se gritasse mais uma vez com ele, não responderia por suas atitudes.<p>

Observou Karin chegar correndo, mas o que diabos aquela mulher pensava que era pra chegar mais atrasada do que ele?

- Se houver um segundo atraso, considere-se desempregada.

- Monsieur Uchiha, eu posso explicar! – Karin assustou-se.

- Quero que ligue para a empresa que faz estoque de materiais, verifique se houve uma contagem certa e os preços também. Aliás, vá até as linhas 1, veja se ainda tem material. Agora.

Ocuparia Karin com essas futilidades, enquanto checaria o por que da linha 3 estar sem material em tão pouco tempo. Não era possível que a sétima Yukari era tão azarada, provavelmente alguém estaria tentando sabotar a empresa. Foi exatamente por isso que Gaara o contratou.

Deu um torcer de lábios, quase um pequeno riso. Por mais que Gaara fosse seu chefe, nunca seria bom o suficiente para manter aquela empresa sozinho como o Uchiha era.

* * *

><p>Era a oportunidade perfeita para executar o que Neji Hyuuga queria, pensou Karin.<p>

Rebolando até o setor 4 para ver se ainda tinha material, deu uma pausa com duas moças que estavam na montagem. Contou que o Uchiha havia virado a casaca e foi embora.

Só estava fazendo aquilo porque Neji a controlava, mas no fundo não queria que Sasuke saísse da empresa, afinal lá era mais fácil o conquistar do que longe.

* * *

><p>A mente de Sasuke não parava. Juntando todas as falhas contínuas da empresa era impossível dizer que fora por pura má administração. Algo ou alguém atrapalhava o sucesso daquela empresa e ele iria descobrir. Não agora, porque uma mulher quase anã abriu a porta de seu escritório sem permissão e começou a despejar mais problemas para ele.<p>

- Senhor Uchiha? Ligaram da escola da sua filha. Eles pedem que o senhor vá até lá porque fazem mais de uma hora que foi liberada e ninguém apareceu para buscá-la.

Sasuke olhou para a mulher surpreso, o que ela estava falando?

- Cadê a babá?

- Não sei lhe informar, senhor. A diretora só disse que não tem mais nenhum aluno por lá e sua filha está chorando muito.

Porcaria de babá. Iria matá-la.

* * *

><p>Ino e Hinata riam como crianças. Todas lambuzadas de sorvete, caminhavam pela praça.<p>

- Como foi que a costureira disse? – Ino falava aos risos.

- Disse que eu não podia ser uma bailarina... – Hinata corou, parecendo um pimentão vermelho.

- ...Porque você tem peitos de vaca, ou melhor, tetas. – A loira não aguentou e gargalhou mais ainda. – Hina, eu precisava ter gravado aquilo! Não acredito que perdi essa chance!

Hinata a olhou e quase desmaiou, sabia que Ino iria contar pra todos no balé. Seria a piada do momento.

- Anda, vamos voltar pro ensaio, já passou da hora do almoço. – Ino falou divertidamente, apressando os passos.

- O que? Que horas são Ino?

- Uma da tarde. – Hinata empalideceu – O que foi peituda?

- Mia! Esqueci de Mia na escola. Oh meu Deus!

* * *

><p>Gaara falou um monte, ou melhor apenas o olhou com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos quando Sasuke saiu feito um desesperado.<p>

Mas que se dane, não iria mesmo pedir permissão para um cara mais novo.

Só queria matar a babá por não pegar Mia na escola. Definitivamente iria demitir aquela mulherzinha.

Estava entrando no estacionamento da empresa, ainda parecendo um molambo amassado, sem paletó nem gravata, quando infelizmente um cara cabeludo entrou na sua frente.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke não deu importância, deveria ser alguém da empresa que achava que Sasuke era um cara social que saia por ai falando com todo mundo, principalmente quando estava atrasado para pegar sua filha na escola porque uma babá incompetente e com olhos hipnotizantes havia esquecido ou sei lá o que.

Desviou do cara, mas como tudo acontece quando se está atrasado... Foi impedido por dois seguranças, aparentemente.

- Espere, quero ter uma conversa sobre negócios com você.

* * *

><p>Hinata pedia de dois em dois segundos para o taxista ir mais rápido. Estava nervosa, nunca havia se esquecido de buscar na escola nenhuma criança que estivesse aos seus cuidados.<p>

E se tivessem ligado para o Sr. Uchiha? Por céus, não podia perder o emprego. O que seria de Mia nas mãos daquele pai desnaturado?

Não devia estar pensando em Mia, devia pensar nela. O que seria dela sem aquele salário bom o suficiente para pagar o seu ex-noivo?

- Será que dá pra ficar calma? Ninguém vai raptar a menina de lá Hinata.

- Ino, mas e se o Sr. Uchiha me demitir?

- Vai ser perfeito, porque você vai ter tempo pra ensaiar e nós vamos ser contratadas como as melhores bailarinas. – Ino falou com um sorriso, sendo ignorada.

- Moço, por favor, vá mais rápido. – Implorou Hinata, desesperada.

* * *

><p>- Como é? – Gaara parecia não ter ouvido direito.<p>

- É isso mesmo irmãozinho, acabei de ouvir que o seu novo contratado parece que vai se vender para os Hyuugas. – Afirmou Kankurou, sentado desleixadamente na cadeira da presidência. – É melhor ter feito um contrato de quebra, porque senão estamos ferrados.

Gaara processava aquela informação. Sasuke estava aqui só há um mês e realmente fizera mudanças, aquilo deveria estar incomodando as empresas Hyuuga, já que eram seus maiores concorrentes.

- Temari. Você vai ficar na cola do Sasuke.

- Eu? Está maluco? Tenho mais o que fazer, Gaara.

Os três se entreolharam. Gaara era o presidente em Montreal, Kankurou era o vice, mas Temari não tinha nada a ver com a empresa, só cuidava das propriedades dos Sabaku em Ontário e trabalhava com espionagem por lá.

- Não vou espionar ninguém aqui, tenho que voltar para Ontário em três dias. Então, nem começa.

- Temari, nós pagamos. – Gaara refutou. – Fique de olho no Uchiha por essa semana e descubra se é verdade que ele está firmando nas empresas Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_E__n dehors: Passo de balé onde o movimento da perna é feito em direção circular da frente para trás._**_  
><em>**

**_*_**_Jetés battement: ___Tipo de salto (pirueta) na qual ocorre ____a extensão total ou parcial da perna e do pé e seu retorno à posição inicial em forma de pancada.__**__  
><em>_**

**(N/A): ****Capítulo meio entediante, eu sei. Mas, ele firmou as características dos personagens, e isso é importante e tal (:**

**Sasuke está meio neurótico: problemas na empresa, falta de contato com a filha, saudade camuflada de São Francisco... isso perturba qualquer um mesmo. E perceberam que ele culpa a Hinata por tudo em menos de um dia? **

**Aliás, viram a Hinatinha impondo sua autoridade e Mia obedecendo? A coitadinha só precisa de atenção e de alguém que segure as suas rédeas, apenas. Hina é a pessoa certa!**

**Vamos continuar acompanhando o próximo capítulo: ****O bailar de sua voz****!**

**Eternamente agradecida pelos comentários. De verdade, motivam muito. Desculpem a demora, obrigada e continuem mandando reviews *.***

**Bjoos, até breve =D**


End file.
